Biohazard: Outbreak Lima
by AAJ Edward
Summary: When the T-virus hits Lima, OH, Leon S. Kennedy is sent in to rescue the son of head researcher, William Anderson. The last thing he expected to find was a spit fire teen determined to find his boyfriend.  Klaine Resident Evil/Glee!
1. Prologue

**So this is kinda in light of the new Resident Evil games being released this year. I'm ecstatic. Like... seriously. I'm kinda surprised no one's done something like this yet considering the number of zombie Glee! fics there are out there. So.. yeah... this is a mix between the Resident Evil game stories and Glee. Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, there's a pole on my profile for who you want Leon to end up with for those that have played the games.**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Resident Evil or/and Glee...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Biohazard: Outbreak Lima<strong>

**Prologue**

**July 24, 1998**

Raccoon City Police send in a special task force team called S.T.A.R.S. Consisting of both Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. Albert Wesker is leading the operation. They are to investigate a mysterious mansion in the mountain foothills. Once inside, they are locked in and a monster is set loose. Wesker disappears and Chris and Jill survive.

**September 22, 1998**

William Birkin, one of the top researchers for Umbrella is shot and mortally wounded while carrying on him a sample of the G-Virus. In a desperate attempt to keep himself alive, he injects himself with the virus. He mutates into something beyond imagination, killing the retrieval team that had attempted to kill him. In the process, vials of the T-Virus are dropped and broken open into the sewers. Rats were infected and carried the virus throughout the city.

**September 24, 1998**

The T-Virus reached outbreak stage. Raccoon City fell into chaos.

**September 25, 1998**

Military is called in to evacuate any uninfected survivors. They set up fences and quarantine the city. They are given orders to maintain the border. Nothing else. The news coverage calls it a radioactive leak, covering up the truth from the public eye.

Raccoon City Police attempt to barricade officers and civilians inside the police station until help comes.

**September 26, 1998**

The station is besieged by the infected.

**September 27, 1998**

The officers make a last attempt to hold off the infected. It fails when the road block is over run. Only three survive.

**September 28, 1998**

Only a handful of people survive.

**September 29, 1998**

The perimeter is breached from the outside world by Claire Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy. Other survivors are able to escape.

Leon and Claire find one another along with a young girl by the name of Sherry Birkin, the daughter of William Birkin. They fight to survive and escape through the underground train system.

**October 1, 1998**

The final step to contain the outbreak is taken and Raccoon city is bombed. No survivors are found. No traces of the virus remained.

The area around the city's old perimeter is gated off and a large research facility run by Umbrella is built.

**2003**

Umbrella collapses and the government takes over the facility and its testing.

Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield, survivors of Raccoon City, create the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance.

**2004**

Leon S. Kennedy is sent into a remote location of Europe to retrieve the president's missing daughter, Ashley Graham. There he is hunted by the locals and discovers the existence of a parasite called "Las Plagas". He and Ashley are infected, but remove the parasite in time. They make it out alive.

**2005**

Harvardville Airport Terminal is infected with the T-Virus, placed there by a member of WilPharma. Leon S. Kennedy is sent in to lead a team to rescue the survivors held up in one of the offices. Claire Redfield is among the survivors, having just arrived from a flight. Together they uncover the truth behind the incident and quickly take care of it.

**2009**

Chris Redfield goes to Kijuju, Africa to look into a lead of an upcoming bioweapons deal. There he is attacked and a fellow BSAA member is executed in the town square. While fighting to uncover the truth and stay alive, Chris discovers the presence of Albert Wesker, the man that betrayed his team back only days before the Raccoon City incident and left them to die. Along with Wesker, he discovers a new form of Plagas. A link to TriCell, a new company chillingly close to Umbrella is uncovered and Wesker reveals the Uroboros virus. The end result is disastrous. They barely make it out alive.

**September 20, 2012 Westerville, Ohio**

Screams echoed down the halls. Breathing heavily, the raven haired teen darted into a side room, his father's office, and into the safe. Slamming the door closed, he locked it tight, setting up the security measures he'd been shown how to work. There was enough food and water here for him to survive a month. This far underground, he'd survive if the area was bombed.

Letting his back hit the door, he slowly slid down to the floor and looked around him. There was a few dressers with extra clothing. A waste disposal system. A shower. A bed. And a small kitchen with its own water supply and filtration system. To the far wall was the communications system.

Scrambling to his feet, he quickly typed in his birth date, the password opening up the main system and allowing him to send the broadcasting alert out. If there was going to be anyone coming for him, they could find him with this.

**September 21, 2012 Just outside Lima, Ohio 2:00 pm**

Leon Scott Kennedy had seen his fare share of death. He'd gone up against hordes of the undead and lived to tell the tale. He was, however, terrified of what lay beyond the door he was stood in front of. Chris Redfield. A fellow survivor and anti bioterrorism activist, Chris held a much more frightening link to Leon's life.

Chris Redfield was the only surviving family and older brother to Claire Redfield, Leon's girlfriend of two years. And Leon, despite all the previous links he had to the man, had never met Chris. And here he was, standing outside a door that would lead him into a room where he had to brief Chris Redfield and his partner Jill Valentine on their mission. Could his life get any stranger?

Taking a deep breath, he side and opened the door with a soft click, stepping inside. Immediately both sets of eyes settled on him. Now Leon was no stranger from people watching him. He knew he was attractive, despite his tenancy to keep to himself. Long sand colored hair, striking blue eyes, and a well built frame, he was the classic mysterious secret service agent.

Across the room was Jill Valentine. He'd met her on one occasion through Claire, the blond woman having been eager to meet the mysterious Kennedy she'd heard so much about. She was of good height, her body much curvier than Claire's. She smiled in greeting, offering a friendly wave of which Leon responded to with a nod.

To his left stood a bear of a man, the brunet a hulking wall of muscle and height that intimidated Leon despite all his near death experiences. Grey eyes stared back at the shorter male, studying Leon calculatingly. "...You're Leon Kennedy?"

"Yes... You must be Chris Redfield." Leon returned. He'd talked to Chris once when Claire had gone to search for her brother months after Raccoon City. It had been brief and with very little actual introduction.

The man grunted, nodding once. Leon eyed him up and gulped silently. His biceps were thick enough to easily snap a neck without a second thought. "I guess I have you to thank for keeping my baby sister safe all these years..." he muttered, clapping Leon on the back and flopping into a chair. "So... what's our mission?"

Glad for the change in focus, Leon cleared his throat and handed them each a matching file. "We're to go in and retrieve the target. We need to get him out of there safely before time runs out. They've already set up the perimeter around the city limits so the virus has been contained."

"What's the situation?" Jill asked, glancing up from her file. Leon sighed, recalling the memorized report.

"At exactly 5:24 pm last night the T-Virus was released via an attack in the labs of Dalton Pharmaceuticals. The head researcher there, William Anderson, was assassinated on the spot while working with on a vaccination for the viruses."

"Shit... it's Raccoon all over again.."Chris muttered, frowning a bit. "What's so important about the kid?"

"His blood has been used to make the antidotes and vaccinations against the viruses and parasites..." Leon hummed, easily recalling the memorized information.

"So we need to get the kid and keep him alive if we ever want a chance at wiping this shit off the face of the earth?" Chris asked, blunt as ever.

"Indirectly speaking, yes..." Leon sighed. To think, he'd be jumping into the city with these two in a little under two hours. This was not going to go well.

Chris flipped through the folder a bit more, pausing on a blurry photo of the teen and another. "...He's got a girlfriend... she looks cute, but I can't really see her too well in the photo..."

"We haven't been able to confirm her identity, just that she is no longer in Lima as she is attending college." Leon replied, knowing the photo the other was talking about. "Our priority is Blaine first then other survivors..."

**September 21, 2012 Lima Ohio 5:00 pm**

Leon shifted through the door of the empty police station. So far the city had been decidedly quiet for a virus outbreak. It unnerved the agent and set him on edge, reminding him too much of Raccoon City for his likes. Easing the door shut silently behind himself, he kept his gun at the ready and quickly surveyed the room lobby.

Empty.

He made his way in further, going for the main desk so he could find the keys to the armory. He needed any extra ammunition he could carry and he knew where to get it. So far there had been no sign of their target or any other survivors. Though there had been a rather beautiful motorcycle parked outside the station. It was likely it had been there since the virus had been unleashed on the poor town. Though, some part of him mused that Claire would have loved to have gotten her hands on it.

He dug around quietly for a moment, frowning as he failed to find what he was looking for. His attention was drawn to a nearby door, however, when the sound of a foot dragging along the floor hooked his focus. Grabbing his gun up, he slowly made his way to the cracked open door, hesitating a second before kicking the door open and training his gun on the figure.

A .457 Taurus revolver was aimed at his head in return.

Leon blinked a moment before he focused on the male holding the gun, blue eyes dangerously trained on the elder man. The teen was tall, near Leon's own height. His auburn hair was spotted with platinum blond and black streaks, a lip piercing catching slightly in the light. The pale boy held himself with an odd air of confidence that had Leon slightly wary of the slim built male.

"Who are you?" The higher pitched voice snarled. Leon swallowed and slowly lowered his gun.

"Agent Kennedy... And you?"

The boy sized him up, frowning a bit as he lowered his own gun. "...Kurt Hummel..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope it was good enough to peak your interests? Maybe? I hope so...<strong>

**Please, drop a review and let me know what you thought!  
><strong>


	2. Author's Note

TO MY DEAR READERS:

I am currently experiencing issues with my laptop. It's no loner connecting to the internet even when I have it plugged in directly to the router. I don't have the money to get it looked at so I'm stuck slowly typing chapters out on my laptop and then save them onto a USB.

My roommate has been kind enough to allow me to use her laptop to post chapters when I get them finished. This means I'll be able to post it'll just take longer than planned. I know this story hasn't been updated in a long time and I really apologize. I have been working on the next chapter and will replace this author's note with the new chapter once it's done.

In the mean time, please be patient with me and I hope you all keep reading the chapters when I put them up.

As well, I will be posting a new story for those of you that are interested. I'm hoping to update this as often as SFTM.

Sorry for the inconvenience and the wait. I promise, I am still working on them.

-Amy

(AAJ Edward)


End file.
